Forever Bound To The Sea
by ComingAndGoingByBubble
Summary: "Fishes live under the sea and that's where they belong," were the last words he ever said to her, "Goodbye Ariel." A different ending to the 1989 movie. Dark and kind of depressing. My first Little Mermaid fic.


The sun was setting on the third day. There was Ariel; the mute little mermaid turned human beckoning to her prince Eric in her voice that had been stolen by the sea witch.

"Eric," she said sweetly holding out her arms towards him. He ran to her.

"It was you, it was you all along," he said as he took her hands in his. She smiled at him and he leaned his head forward towards her.

"Oh, Eric I wanted to tell you," expressed Ariel but Eric shushed her by getting closer to her.

Just as their lips began to touch, Ursula started to cackle loudly in her human form.

"You're too late," she choked out a cruel smile spreading across her face, "You're too late!"

Both Ariel and Eric looked at the set sun in the sky. Ariel crumbled against Eric's body as her legs melded together and became her tail.

She slumped to the deck of the ship, her sparkling blue eyes filled with sorrow and regret. A hand reached out towards him, pleading as she realized that he could now see her for what she truly was.

"Ariel?" stammered out Eric, "You're-you're a mermaid?" His voice shook as disbelief coursed through it. He took a few steps back away from her and her alluring eyes filled with tears.

"Eric, please I-!" she managed before he interrupted her.

"Don't say another word, _don't_ Ariel!" threatened Eric as he held up a hand, "I don't want to hear it."

"Eric, please!" sobbed Ariel as her red hair hid the tears that fell from her face, "I love you!"

Eric's features transformed into a harsh chiseled expression of anger and betrayal, much like that of his stone statue.

"You're a fish, Ariel. A scaly freak of nature whose half fish and half human. I-I can't love you," he admitted as he looked at her. That green swishing tail flopped on the deck of the ship. At that moment, Eric didn't see that beautiful girl who he had met on the beach, he didn't see the girl who amazed him at dinner, or the one he almost kissed. His eyes only saw the freaky and abnormal combination that she was. Her captivating red hair, or twinkling blue eyes did not matter to him anymore.

She was a fish, and fishes didn't belong on land.

Ursula had a sinister smile on her face as she watched the scene between the prince and the mermaid princess play out. This was going even better than what her plan had originally thought what was going to happen.

"I hate to break up this fight, but I've got an trident to get," laughed Ursula as she broke off of her human form and extended her tentacles across the deck to the reach the crying mermaid. As she wrapped one tentacle around the girl's petite waist, Ursula perched herself off the boat.

"Too bad you didn't listen to your father and your little friends," she whispered in the little mermaid's ear as she cried, "It could have saved you a lot of heartbreak and misery." She cackled as more tears sprung from the mermaid's eyes.

"Eric," her voice was breaking with utter despair, "Please. I love you so much. It doesn't matter that I'm a-"

"It does. Don't pretend like it doesn't," cut in Eric as he shook his head, "You don't belong on land, you don't belong in my world."

His words cut through her heart, and Ariel felt broken. Her lips quivered as she tried to wiggle free of the sea witch's grip.

"But that's all I've ever wanted…" her voice trailed off in tears.

Ursula rolled her eyes at all the drama.

"Come on, you back under the sea we go, we had a deal remember?" she reminded the crying mermaid. And it was not out of pity that she took an extra second and stayed on the ship. It was out of fun, and she enjoyed watching the little mermaid beg for that true love she believed in and be denied from it by a mere human.

Ariel's eyes watered as they seared into Eric's.

"I want to be part of your world, I want to be with you. I don't want to live under the sea for the rest of my life!" she cried out. She reached one hand out towards him but he cringed and stepped away from her.

"Fishes live under the sea and that's where they belong," were the last words he ever said to her, "Goodbye Ariel."

Too hurt to get another word out, Ariel watched as Eric dissolved into colors as the sea witch, Ursula took her back under the sea.

"Goodbye Eric," the little heartbroken mermaid whispered as the sea witch took her away from the only thing she had ever wanted.

"Now," hissed the sea witch with glee, "You belong to me."

Looking up at the swishing waters Ariel's gaze was directed to the ship that was sailing away, the ship that she had gotten on to save Eric, the ship that she had been turned back into a mermaid on.

Feeling sick and hurt as Ursula dragged Ariel to her cave, she fully realized her place. Her father and Sebastian had been right all along. Humans really were barbarians. They were vicious creatures that enjoyed playing with feelings and then casting you aside. With her heart breaking, Ariel knew that land was no place for her, for any mermaid and so she was stuck being owned by Ursula and forever under the sea.

FIN

**I know that this is not what you all were expecting from me but I've been home sick for the past two days watching nothing but Disney movies and this is the result. I hope you all like it. It's my first Little Mermaid fic. **

**Bubble**


End file.
